


Свечная распродажа/inch-of-candle sale

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Джон ради расследования уходит с 221В, оставляя после себя привкус новизны и дразнящий аромат парфюма. А Шерлок принимается за уборку. Нет, вы всё правильно прочитали. Вот только всё далеко не так просто, и иногда уборка в Чертогах может стать весьма волнующим мероприятием.Бета Many happy returns.





	Свечная распродажа/inch-of-candle sale

**Author's Note:**

> Бонус к clean up well, но может считаться самостоятельной работой. То, что планировалось как PornWithoutPlot, реализовалось как PlotWithPorn. Я неисправима. И, с другой стороны, мне тоже нужно отдыхать, так что зажигаем свечи, устраиваемся поудобнее в кресле (или ванной) и расслабляемся.
> 
> Свечная распродажа — аукцион, на котором заявки принимаются, пока не выгорит определённая доля свечи.
> 
> Ненюфары: https://bit.ly/2MnfdfE
> 
> Посвящается Gerenuk, которая одним добрым словом может двигать фэндомные горы.

_«Хочешь увидеть меня обнажённым?.._  
_Вглядись в мои глаза»._  


© Арсуага Гонсало.  


В гостиной тихо, и тишина эта раздражающая, неживая. После нескольких часов лихорадочных сборов и всеобщего переполоха комната казалась застывшей в янтаре мошкой. Чем-то нелепым, обездвиженным по чистой случайности и в таком виде сохранившимся надолго.

Шерлок оглядел рассыпанные по полу фотографии и документы, задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу — а потом прошёл прямо по бумагам, чтобы расчистить несколько островков пустого пространства. Руки принялись раздвигать пласты папок и листы отчётов, освобождая немного места. Каждое — с ладонь, не более того. Он кружил по комнате, взметая носками туфель белые клочья; бумаги хрустели под ногами, сжимаясь под его весом, проскальзывая друг по другу. Листы были похожи на шумных чаек, заполнивших всю прибрежную полосу. На слух они звучали как водоросли, выброшенные прибоем и взявшиеся под солнцем хрупкой солёной коркой.

Огоньки свечей озарили их подобно закатным лучам. Набросили колеблющееся марево на мебель и стены, наполнили воздух запахом нагретого парафина и едва уловимыми нотами хлопка.

Мало какое пламя можно назвать нежным. Поэты и писатели, отдавая дань затасканным штампам и сентиментальности (читай — собственной лени), чаще именуют его яростным и ревущим, опасным и обжигающим. Но конкретно сейчас Шерлок не согласен с набившими оскомину эпитетами. Абсолютно.

Впрочем, никто не даёт себе труда по-настоящему сосредоточиться перед тем, как берётся характеризовать пламя. Все пользуются готовыми шаблонами, скучными и обтрёпанными, как старые бахилы. Все — за исключением Шерлока. Поэтому он, слегка прищурившись, наблюдает за отблесками, которые мечутся по стенам.

И калейдоскоп теней и бликов ложится на кожу нежными отсветами желтовато-оранжевого сияния.

Спинка дивана, продавленная в самом удобном месте самым удачным образом, принимает тело Шерлока в объятия, и он замирает, оценивая созданную обстановку.

То, что нужно.

Город, этот никогда не спящий монстр, ворочается за задёрнутыми шторами. Тяжело вздыхает, перегоняя под землёй тысячи вагонов. Ворчит, попыхивая выхлопными трубами, будто курительными трубками. Вздрагивает от внезапного воя сирен, перекатывающегося от одного уха Шерлока к другому — словно бусина на нитке. Лондон ёжится под ударами бесчисленных ног, вспухает щербатой брусчаткой, кусается провалами стоков, нависает над своими обитателями серо-бурой громадой. Угрожает. Уговаривает. Существует.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и  _видит_.

На другом конце Лондона сейчас жарко. Там — Джон. И к тому же — Лестрейд, Молли, Антея, люди Майкрофта и чёрт знает кто ещё. Операция в самом разгаре. Шерлоку не нужно видеть циферблат часов, чтобы знать время. Джон тоже обладает этой способностью, пусть и в меньшей мере. И ему достанет ума следовать составленному плану, а значит, быть с девушками в самой гуще событий. Прямо сейчас он ходит по кромке бритвы, источает улыбки и, притворившись знатоком, рассматривает полотна великих мастеров. И делает вид, что не в курсе, какие из них принадлежат кисти великих мастеров подделок.

В общем, весь Лондон сейчас — там, а Шерлок — здесь. Расставил свечи-таблетки по полу, столам и стеллажам, зажёг их все и теперь пытается удержать своё сознание в мерцающей огненной сети, что набросил на гостиную.

Глупость, конечно — напоследок кидать в корзину то, что лежит на кассе. Джон наверняка заскучал в очереди и принялся перебирать мелочи, угодливо разложенные прямо перед его глазами. Шерлок видел это будто наяву: как пальцы Джона касаются полиэтиленовой упаковки, задерживаются на ней, обхватывают покрепче и забирают себе.

В принципе, с самим Шерлоком Джон поступил так же, как и с пакетом дешёвых свечей. Коснулся, задержался, обхватил крепче и забрал. Надолго, если судить по цепкости хватки.

И работой Шерлока тоже было горение. Блеск интеллекта. Зарево неусыпного внимания. Маяк дедукции. Сигнальная ракета ошеломляющей догадки. Намекающая на тайну полоска света из-под двери. Да, Джон был его проводником, смотрителем маяка, тем, кто поджигает фитиль фейерверка и оставляет в спальне ночник — когда предчувствует сон, полный кошмаров. Но сейчас смотритель ушёл, а пламя осталось.

Пламени нужно было выжечь лишнее.

Спуск в Чертоги дался непросто. Шерлок не любил в них убираться, но иногда это было жизненно необходимо.

За последние два месяца на них с Джоном обрушилась настоящая лавина дел, и многие из них приходилось решать одновременно. Информация копилась; данные теснили друг друга; ментальные модели жались по стенкам черепа, стараясь занять как можно меньше места. В какой-то момент какофония из жалоб клиентов и сводок на полицейской частоте едва не вывела Шерлока из строя. Сутки он пролежал пластом, страдая от жестокой мигрени. К вечеру Джон-таки уговорил его удалить самые старые файлы и тем самым освободить немного того, что он называл «оперативной памятью». Сам Шерлок предпочитал именовать это «нейронным потенциалом кольчатого червя», однако в тот момент решил промолчать.

Не последнюю роль в этом решении сыграл заманчивый запах горячих бутербродов, который доносился с кухни.

Временное облегчение позволило ему продвинуться в деле о контрабанде картин импрессионистов и организовать капкан для преступников. Эти идиоты возомнили, что никто лучше них не разбирается в технике мазков, отличающих Моне от псевдо-Моне. И как они не попались раньше?..

Шерлок поморщился, не раскрывая глаз. Назойливые, посторонние мысли возникали из ниоткуда, отвлекая от визуализации Чертогов, не позволяя сосредоточиться на сортировке информации. Что и следовало ожидать от перегруженного процессора в его голове.

Поэтому он и зажёг свечи. Тёплое мерцание живого огня было не таким раздражающим, как верхнее, искусственное освещение, или полыхающее жерло камина. Язычки, танцующие на фитилях, оставались на периферии зрения и не претендовали на партию примы, но — в то же время — они позволят Шерлоку сориентироваться в гостиной, когда он закончит генеральную уборку. В прошлый раз, уйдя слишком глубоко, он расшиб себе лоб о внезапно оказавшийся не на своём месте дверной косяк.

Нужно рассказать об этом Джону. Он же постоянно ворчит, что Шерлок никак не поддерживает порядок в доме, в котором живёт. Естественно! В квартире может прибраться кто угодно. А в Чертогах — лишь он сам. И как можно сравнить смахивание пыли с книг с анализом информации по минеральному составу воды из всех лондонских водоёмов?..

Итак, нужно начать с пересмотра старых дел. В хронологическом порядке, с дальней стороны ящика под названием «недавние расследования». Кража; убийство; двойное самоубийство, обставленное как несчастный случай; похищение с целью шантажа; шантаж с целью наживы...

Спираль закручивалась вокруг Шерлока: скучная, однообразная спираль преступлений, жестоких и нелепых, спланированных и совершённых в состоянии аффекта.

Он поднял руки перед собой, осязая единожды виденные улики. Пальцы касались ножей и ошмётков одежды, пистолетов и брошенных в ближайший мусорный контейнер перчаток. Подозреваемый. Мотив. Возможность. Доказательства. Верное решение. Верно. Верно. Дело раскрыто. Удалить. Раскрыто. Удалить. Раскрыто. Оставить информацию о действии дигоксина на сердце мужчины весом в шестнадцать стоунов в условиях повышенной нагрузки. Остальное — удалить.

Решение принято. Решение верно.

Пламени для горения нужен кислород. Шерлоку для эффективной работы нужны просторные Чертоги. Стопки папок таяли на глазах, впитываясь в пол; огромные картины в тяжёлых багетах покрывались патиной забытья и исчезали вовсе. Улики Шерлок запирал в подвале, сортируя по дате получения и характеру правонарушения. Они могли пригодиться, если кто-то из посаженных им преступников выйдет на свободу и примется за старое. На то, что система способна функционировать как следует, надежды нет.

Если бы это было так, у консультирующего детектива просто не было бы работы.

На лбу выступила испарина. Шерлок не обратил на это внимания.

Через два часа руки начали подрагивать. Ещё через десять минут отчаянно захотелось прикурить. Через двадцать — вмазаться. Шерлок и это желание проигнорировал, нахмурившись чуть сильнее обычного. Поначалу кажущийся бездонным ящик пустел на глазах. Осталось разобрать буквально несколько дел, некоторые — совсем свежие, раскрытые не до...

Из рук выпрыгнул свёрнутый холст — тот самый, первый, что принёс ему Лестрейд неделю назад. Именно с него началось текущее расследование.

Шерлок не успел его подхватить. Свёрток упал на пол, мгновенно развернувшись, словно бы ждал этого момента всю свою недолгую жизнь. Кожаные завязки щёлкнули по паркету как бич дрессировщика. Он наклонился, чтобы скатать картину обратно в рулон.

И замер, загипнотизированный рисунком накладывающихся друг на друга мазков.

Подушечки несмело прикоснулись к шершавой поверхности. Краска немного крошилась под пальцами, но картина была а) подделкой, б) частью Чертогов. И пристальный интерес Шерлока ей бы не повредил. В любом случае он может восстановить её одним усилием мысли.

Ненюфары, с такого близкого расстояния казавшиеся бессмысленным нагромождением зелёных и фиолетовых пятен с вкраплениями тёмных и светлых оттенков коричневого и синего, слабо качались на глади пруда. Шерлок склонился к самому полотну, практически улёгшись животом на пол — и при этом продолжая чувствовать под спиной прохладную кожу дивана. Этот диссонанс очень давно не вызывал никаких эмоций, кроме ощущения совершенной обыденности происходящего.

Лилии подрагивали перед его лицом, но картина отдавала отнюдь не пигментами, ряской или стоячей водой, как можно было бы ожидать от полотна из его Чертогов.

Краски пахли... долькой грейпфрута, раздавленной в кулаке. Обволакивающей, пряной теплотой удового дерева. Тонкой, далёкой нотой недавно прошедшего дождя, вымочившего подстилку в хвойном лесу.

_Джон._

Вот в чём дело. Ассоциативные связи, основа его памяти. Иногда они работали весьма... причудливым образом. Но — работали. Как сейчас, когда пурпурные пятна на поддельной картине переплелись с оттенком костюма Джона — того, в котором он пошёл смотреть на эту самую картину.

Портной Майкрофта знал своё дело. Никакой другой цвет не был способен так ярко и в то же время элегантно подчеркнуть золотистое сияние его кожи и синевато-серую дымку радужки. Изумрудный был бы слишком аляповатым, синий — скучным, чёрный — очевидным, а серый... Нет, Джон не был серым. Майкрофт — да, и это был его собственный выбор. Брат стремился слиться (и всё равно с чем: с пейзажем, с натюрмортом или с толпой таких же госслужащих).

Джону же всегда было плевать на то, что на нём надето. Наверное, поэтому непривычная одежда и села на нём так хорошо.

Раскрытая ладонь легла на цветок лилии, пряча его в кулаке. Ногти вцепились в холст, пропахали в краске тонкие борозды, хлебнули искрошившегося пигмента, обозначившего полумесяцы на кончиках. Красота всегда вызывала у Шерлока желание обладать ею. Присвоить себе. Его скрипка стоила едва ли не столько же, сколько годовая аренда квартиры на 221В, — и он не испытывал по этому поводу никаких неудобств. В конце концов, как скрипач он был более терпим, чем как жилец. Миссис Хадсон может подтвердить.

_Дополнить хранилище «Джон Ватсон»: не упоминать о ценовой политике семейства Гварнери в отношении произведённых ими в XVIII веке скрипок. Особые метки для быстрого поиска: никогда не, запрет, неловкая ситуация, не самая лучшая идея, я опять это сделал, почему Джон странно на меня смотрит._

Шерлок сидел на полу в Чертогах, одновременно пребывая на диване в своей гостиной. И там, и там — в едва ощутимом облаке дразнящего аромата. В предвкушении. Джон обещал вернуться и позволить... Как же он сказал...

Несколько ёмких фраз. Каждая буква пылает, заставляя воздух вокруг дрожать от жара. Слишком яркая визуализация, которую Шерлок если и сможет взять под контроль, то с трудом. Чертогам непросто обработать _настолько_ эмоционально окрашенную информацию. А намекающая реплика Джона, брошенная напоследок, определённо была _очень_ эмоциональной.

Точно. Он обещал позволить Шерлоку исследовать. Пуститься в завораживающее — каждый раз — путешествие по его телу, прикоснуться, впитать, наполнить и наполниться: запахом, вкусом, теплом и тем, что Шерлок всё никак не мог определить, вычленить, сформулировать. Даже сейчас — спустя месяцы после первой, оглушающей в своей глубине близости.

Ненюфары вздрогнули и расцвели. Каждая из них.

Шерлок приподнял холст за верхние уголки, пристально вглядываясь в поплывшее изображение. Лилии в ответ задрожали ещё сильнее. Фиолетовые пятна внезапно потеряли чёткие границы и прыснули во все стороны, захватывая полотно целиком, — а потом краски выплеснулись на светлый паркет и осыпали Шерлока, как блестящее конфетти.

И только когда в очередной порции вдыхаемого воздуха обонятельные рецепторы обнаружили чуть больше ароматических соединений, чем за миг до этого...

— Здравствуй, Джон.

Пауза, достаточная для вздоха и лёгкой улыбки.

— Я старался тебе не мешать.

— Ты не помешал. Нисколько.

В первые секунды после возвращения из Чертогов ему сложно адаптироваться к общей реальности. Ощущения напоминают подъём на судно после долгого дайвинга. Плотность окружающей среды другая, утяжелители сняты и теперь нужно дышать носом, а не ртом. Учиться дышать — заново, совершая ради привычного действия непривычные усилия. Солнечный свет, не рассеянный толщью воды, режет глаза, а уши внимают человеческой речи и плеску волн о борт — вместо тишины, которой аккомпанирует нарастающее давление.

— Я закончил.

— Успешно? Снова всё вышвырнул вон?

Шерлок бросает короткий взгляд на него, прислонившегося к косяку. Джон стоит, засунув руки в карманы брюк. На правом запястье висит инкрустированная чёрным перламутром трость. Щегольская и совершенно не похожая на ту, которую Анжело бережно хранит под своей стойкой — как знак того, что его стряпня способна воскресить мёртвого и заставить хромого бегать как завзятый спринтер.

— Что полетело в топку на этот раз? Число g? Законы геометрии?

— Преувеличение, Джон. И то, и другое мне жизненно необходимо. Вспомни хотя бы мартовское убийство в Сити.

— Ах да. Когда ты по месту падения тела определил, что парень стартанул с крыши не совсем самостоятельно.

Джон улыбается краем рта, но с места не двигается, сохраняя между ними расстояние в несколько шагов. Нетипичное поведение после долгих часов отсутствия. Обычно после деятельности, предполагающей выброс адреналина в кровь, он ведёт себя совершенно иначе.

Однако Шерлока настораживает не только это. Немного неровная интонация, снижение критичности восприятия собственной речи до той, что совершенно не характерна для Джона. Подбородок чуть выше обычного, взгляд в глаза — немного короче. Более беглый и не такой пронзительный, как Шерлок привык. Правое плечо доминирует над левым. Все эти признаки в Чертогах каталогизированы в соответствии с имеющимися у Шерлока данными и ничего хорошего не предвещают.

Совокупность деталей красноречива и трактуется однозначно. Во время операции что-то пошло не так, и Джон чувствует себя виноватым и смущённым. Отклонение не фатально и, скорее всего, связано с его принципами или моральными нормами. Тем, что сам Шерлок счёл бы несущественным.

На минуту между ними оборванным вантовым мостом повисает тишина. Нехорошая тишина. Ещё хуже, чем та, застывшая, наедине с которой Джон его оставил. Шерлок научился различать нюансы такой тишины, но в данный момент он с трудом подыскивает нужное слово и интонацию к нему. Фантазии хватает только на просторечное, позаимствованное у Лестрейда:

— Порядок?

— Не совсем, но пойдёт. Меня узнала одна женщина. Репортёр. — Он не двигается с места, будто окаменев, и продолжает рассказывать — хотя в этом и нет никакой необходимости. Шерлок уже вычислил виновницу переполоха среди всех, кто получил приглашения, набросал психологический портрет Рейчел Блумквист и в соответствии с ним выбрал присущую ей стратегию поведения. — Мне пришлось прибегнуть к крайним мерам.

И это Шерлок тоже узнал до того, как Джон признался.

— Я... понимаю. — Он говорит это лишь потому, что нужно сказать хоть что-то.

— От этого не легче, Шерлок. Ни капельки. Я ненавижу использовать флирт в качестве отвлекающего манёвра. Я бы хотел, чтобы...

— Джон. — Нужно не дать ему закончить. Что бы там ни было, высока вероятность увязнуть в рефлексии и вежливых расшаркиваниях, пытаясь донести главное: «Это — неважно. Я тебе доверяю». — Джон, ты мне обещал.

— Да, я...

—  _Совсем другое, Джон._

Мгновение он смотрит на Шерлока сосредоточенным взглядом, одновременно непонимающим и разочарованным. Но потом пламя, чьи отблески танцуют в его глазах, вздрагивает и распускается роскошным цветком. Он вспоминает, о чём речь. И решает оставить — _отставить_  — присыпки из вины и пепла. За что Шерлок ему бесконечно благодарен.

— Обещал, — другим, изменившимся тоном произносит Джон. И улыбается — лукаво и вместе с тем безыскусно.

И вот этот безумный, нелогичный, невероятный контраст — то, за что Шерлок его любит.

— Только дай мне минуту, — негромко просит он, наклоняясь вперёд. Блики скользят по пуговицам и трости, медовыми каплями сверкают на туфлях, мерцающей крошкой осыпают его волосы. — Одну минуту — и я весь твой.

— Не сказать, чтобы в другое время дела обстояли иначе, — едва слышно отвечает Шерлок, не собираясь вставать с дивана. Раз Джон пообещал ему _представление_ , обустроить сцену — его дело. Тем более, судя по принесённым из спальни вещам, он собирается внести в уже имеющийся антураж минимальные коррективы. Похоже, его заботят исключительно проблемы трения и степень освещённости помещения.

Джон одной рукой приподнимает журнальный столик за край. Бумаги и ручки скатываются на пол вместе с уже пустыми ободками жести, из которых выгорел весь парафин. Чиркает спичка. Джон зажигает две большие свечи, по толщине сравнимые с запястьем взрослого мужчины.

— Мы не в грёбаной мелодраме, Шерлок. Все эти мини-свечки имеют свойство догорать в самый неподходящий момент. А я хочу тебя видеть. Полностью. До мельчайших деталей.

Он носком туфли расчищает пол между столиком и диваном, нещадно сминая ненужные бумаги. Шерлок, который уже выбросил их копии из Чертогов, поднимает голову. Только голову. Руки продолжают покоиться на сложенных по-турецки ногах. Да, ему очень хочется прикоснуться к Джону. Однако его нарастающее возбуждения пирует исключительно за счёт зрения и обоняния. И Шерлоку — _пока_  — этого вполне достаточно.

Достаточно — видеть, как свет из-за спины Джона очерчивает линию челюсти, обрисовывает жёсткость воротничка и складчатую мягкость шейного платка. А на самом пике вдоха можно почувствовать, как ластятся друг к другу горьковато-древесный аромат парфюма и терпкий, естественный запах кожи... Это как приберечь самое изысканное блюдо напоследок.

Приберечь — и не мочь им насытиться.

Шерлок способен застыть так на целую вечность. Благо Джон никогда не отличался особым терпением. Не в его отношении.

Первыми прикосновения удостаиваются скулы. Шерлок постоянно упускает момент, когда нежность наполняется жаждой обладания и трепетная ласка кончиками пальцев и основанием ладони сменяется поцелуями — в угол рта, в нос, между бровей и, наконец, в губы. Несмело, каждый раз узнавая заново, отыскивая переход суховатой каймы в мягкую влажность рта.

— Опять задумался и искусал себя.

— Думать — моя работа.

Это не похоже на разговор, потому что они больше доверяют движениям губ, чем тому, что слышат уши. Впрочем, именно так и происходят самые важные разговоры.

— Мне нравится эта рубашка, — легонько прихватывая зубами мочку его уха, признаётся Джон. — Как думаешь, она хорошо сочетается с перламутром?..

Шерлок не успевает ответить. Рукоятка трости оказывается в ямочке между ключицами, а затем ныряет вниз, по грудине, как любопытный питомец, прячущийся за пазуху хозяина. Джон прижимает рукоять к коже, прохладное — к горячему, неподвижное — к подрагивающему, неживое — к бутону из лепестков-рёбер с росинкой-сердцем внутри. Когтистый упор, тот, что под большой палец, ложится на ключицу; крючкообразный кончик высовывается между пуговицами, оттопыривая ткань.

Они оба смотрят на то, как разные текстуры — шероховатое переплетение нитей и зеркальный блеск перламутра — играют в свете свечей. Холодное и тёплое сосуществуют в гармонии, которая поражает Шерлока. Настолько, что он не замечает, как на его рубашке застёгнутыми остаются лишь две пуговицы: те самые, между которыми, как плечо рычага, ходит рукоятка трости.

Джон выталкивает их из петелек последними.

За миг до того, как, уже разувшись, опирается коленями о диван по бокам от ног Шерлока.

— Знаешь... — Шёпот на грани слышимости немного отвлекает от того, как кончик рукояти скользит вверх-вниз вдоль позвоночника, попадая чётко в выемку между мышцами шеи. Джон перехватывает трость поудобнее, ловким движением удержав её на костяшках, чтобы провернуть вокруг ладони, — и изгибом рукояти приподнимает подбородок Шерлока, призывая того посмотреть в глаза. — Мы могли бы устроить аукцион.

Он в ответ лишь приподнимает уголки губ. Это не улыбка. Ещё — нет.

Улыбка будет, когда Джон закончит мысль.

— Меняем один элемент одежды на другой. Ты — я. Я — ты. До тех пор, пока горят свечи.

— Ты же говорил, что эти свечи будут гореть долго.

— Я не говорил — «долго», Шерлок. — Рукоять трости, изогнутая, как указательный палец, поддевает его рубашку и стаскивает её с левого плеча. Властно и вместе с тем осторожно, чтобы не оцарапать. — Я говорил — «достаточно».

— Достаточно — для чего?..

— Это тебе и предстоит выяснить. Как самому главному любителю экспериментов отсюда и до Южного полюса. — Лёгкое прикосновение к правой ключице, скольжение гладкого перламутра вплоть до самой лопатки — а потом рукоять трости ныряет под плечевой шов, чтобы стянуть ткань чуть ли не до локтя. — На что ты обменяешь рубашку, Шерлок?..

— На пояс, — глухо предлагает участник аукциона. — На твой ремень.

— С козырей пошёл, я смотрю. — Он приподнимается на коленях, оставляя трость висеть на плече Шерлока. Левой рукой Джон опирается на стену, а правой расстёгивает пряжку. Перехватывает плотную кожу поудобнее и вытаскивает ремень из шлеек. — Вот. Цени мою щедрость: ты ещё пуговицы на рукавах не расстегнул, а я уже выполнил свою часть сделки. Це-ли-ком.

Шерлок высвобождается из рубашки, вытянув её из брюк, и отбрасывает ком ткани подальше вместе с ремнём Джона. Трость откатывается куда-то вбок, но они оба об этом не жалеют: свою роль она выполнила. С блеском.

— Дальше?..

Звучная усмешка, чья — неясно. Губы собирают мурашки, считывая их, как шрифт Брайля. У Джона явное преимущество в площади доступной для исследования кожи, однако Шерлок не сдаётся. Да, Джон остался сидеть на нём в рубашке, жилете и брюках (и это не считая шейного платка, закрывающего доступ к крупной родинке в ямочке над его левой ключицей). Таким образом, в распоряжении Шерлока — кисти рук, лицо и шея над воротником и платком. Если захотеть, с этих плантаций можно собрать обильный урожай вздохов, стонов и дрожи — конечно же, если знать, как правильно подступиться. А Шерлок знает.

...Есть в Чертогах занятный ящик, полный диафильмов на эту тему. Первый из множества, как надеется их хозяин.

— Платок, — бросает Шерлок чуть позже, когда его собственный ремень уже расстёгнут и пряжка неприятно холодит бедро через брючину. — Твой шейный платок. Долой.

Джон послушно выправляет шёлк из-под хлопка, поддевает пальцами петлю и... не успевает распутать узел. Пальцы Шерлока ныряют в образовавшуюся брешь, ласкают невесомую ткань, медлят, поглаживая кожу Джона сквозь неё. Подобного опыта у них ещё не было, и Шерлок жадно вглядывается в его лицо, запоминает излом бровей и глубину морщинок вокруг глаз. И то, как Джон сжимает бёдра и упирается лбом ему в висок, пытаясь удержать наверняка — это видно — рвущиеся с языка ругательства.

— Просто. Сними. Его.

— Не терпится?..

Вместо ответа пальцы Джона подхватывают ледяную пряжку и проводят её ребром по животу и груди Шерлока, вплоть до сосков.

Едва касаясь.

— Ты мне скажи, — тихо говорит Джон, дождавшись, пока стены гостиной без остатка впитают долгий, глубокий стон. — Если ещё владеешь языком.

Ну, в этом они могут составить друг другу серьёзную конкуренцию. Или заключить пакт о взаимном нападении — ко взаимному удовольствию. Вторая стратегия более перспективна.

Собственно говоря, именно поэтому секс с Джоном и превращается каждый раз во что-то невообразимое. Ни с кем другим у Шерлока не было такого _многослойного_ ощущения близости. Единения. Консонанса — прекрасного, гармоничного звучания, идеального, как ни взгляни. Ни в ком больше — в целом мире, наверное, — не было такого неповторимого сочетания дерзости и нежности, смелости и трепета, бесстрашия и — боязни навредить.

Он спускается всё ниже и ниже, разветвляя дерево поцелуев и прикосновений, обменяв всё, что на нём было надето, — всё, что только можно, но так и не раздев Джона до конца. Этот подарок слишком тщательно упаковали. Преимущество в том, что Шерлок — как раз из тех, кто любит оттягивать удовольствие.

_Оттягивать ткань._

— И здесь тоже?..

Подушечки пальцев обводят контуры треугольника, в глубине которого — он знает — пульсирует клубок сосудов, и роль главной скрипки в нём отведена бедренной артерии. Шерлок полулежит на спине, съехав на пол, а Джон всё так же стоит на широко разведённых коленях, опираясь ладонями о спинку дивана. Позволяет исследовать себя, уже безо всяких ставок и аукционов. Щедро, не испытывая ни капли ненужного сейчас стеснения.

Затейливо разбросанный по его телу архипелаг, цепочка тонко пахнущих островков завершается здесь, в паху — там, где под кожей нежная мягкость переходит в плотные мышцы бедра. Конечно, есть ещё точки под коленями, но, зная Джона, можно с уверенностью заявить: туда он точно не добрался. Не хватило терпения.

— Здесь. Тоже, — коротко отзывается он, не поднимая головы от скрещённых рук. — Шерлок, возвращайся на поверхность.

— Зачем?

Вопрос полон невозмутимости, которую Шерлок не чувствует. Впрочем, и у самого Джона подрагивают ноги. И виной тому не перенапряжение или боль, а то, что Шерлок примеривается дразнящими прикосновениями к его животу, паху, ягодицам и бёдрам. И тем самым ямочкам под коленями, которые никак нельзя обойти вниманием.

Сильные руки подхватывают Шерлока под мышки и — без всяких лишних разговоров — втаскивают наверх. Мокрая спина липнет к коже дивана. Неприятно. Джон это замечает, переносит вес тела на одну ногу и дотягивается до пледа, свисающего с ближайшего подлокотника. Шерлок было открывает рот, чтобы сказать: использовать побывавший в одном из его экспериментов плед будет не самой лучшей идеей, как сам понимает опасность подобного заявления. И решает, что не будет посвящать Джона в некоторые подробности.

Для его же блага.

— Карьера актёра по тебе плачет, — мягко улыбается Джон, помогая ему привстать на локтях. — Крокодильими слезами. Тот плед я выбросил, давно ещё. Удалось в том же магазине прихватить новый. И да, лучше ничего не...

— Спасибо, — у самых его губ произносит Шерлок, утягивая Джона на себя. И он — наконец-то — позволяет себе расслабиться. Опереться на Шерлока, немного опустить поводья контроля и раздеться. Полностью.

Когда Шерлока первый раз выгибает до хруста в пояснице, свечи ещё горят. Они продолжают гореть и тогда, когда плед сбивается в какой-то бесформенный мокрый ком под спиной, когда Джон ласково взлохмачивает его волосы, вытирая в уголках глаз крохотные слезинки, что выбил второй оргазм.

— Видел бы ты себя, — сбивчиво выдыхает Джон, рывком притягивая Шерлока за бёдра — поближе к себе. Он снова устроился на коленях, правда, уже на полу. — Господи, видел бы ты себя... Сейчас...

В нём достаточно силы и жажды, чтобы на протяжении нескольких минут удерживать Шерлока под спину, позволяя опираться плечами и лопатками о диван и — только. Ноги, переплетённые в какой-то немыслимый узел где-то за поясницей Джона, стремительно теряют чувствительность. Становятся неважными. Всё тело превращается в...

Огонь.

Танец пламени вокруг фитиля.

И все эти жидкости — пот, смазка, сперма, — они ведь служат одной лишь цели, понимает Шерлок, пока вздрагивает от щекочущих прикосновений его языка к рёбрам и ключицам. Не воспламениться бы — вот прямо здесь, сейчас, когда Джон давится стоном и в несколько судорожных, дрожащих движений прижимает их тела как можно ближе друг к другу.

Мокро. Липко. Безумно жарко. _Великолепно._

— Охренеть, — выдаёт Джон минуту спустя.

Все силы Шерлока уходят на тихую улыбку.

*

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты там был.

Джон промакивает взъерошенные волосы полотенцем. Шерлок лежит на боку, наблюдая за тем, как желтоватый свет ночника дробится в каплях воды, соскальзывающих со спины сидящего в изножье Джона.

— Тебя не хватало. Серьёзно, Шерлок, среди всех этих павлинов мне очень хотелось увидеть тебя — такого, каким ты можешь быть, если расследований долго нет. Боже, да я мечтал, чтобы ты со смаком отпрепарировал эту идеальную картинку великосветской учтивости. Все эти «право, не стоило утруждаться» и «ваш супруг сделал такой щедрый вклад в развитие бла-бла-бла»... Они ж там все по кругу перетрахались, по секрету от дражайших супругов, а половина так вообще родилась далеко не в золотых пелёнках. А гонору...

Он закидывает полотенце на дверь — для просушки — и падает на свою половину кровати. Матрас подбрасывает Шерлока на дюйм, а то и на полтора вверх, однако это скорее забавляет, чем раздражает.

Потому что раздражает — немного, на краешке сознания, — другое.

— Когда эта женщина поняла, что ей ничего не светит? — спрашивает Шерлок, разглаживая залом на простынях. — Когда ты отказался продолжать вечеринку у неё дома? Или когда не дал себя поцеловать или затащить в ближайшую уборную?

— Эй. — Ладонь Джона ложится рядом, пальцы аккуратно подбираются к запястью, охватывают его, притягивают кисть Шерлока к его лицу. Джон лежит, прижав ухо и щёку к подушке; глаза поблёскивают двумя озёрами уверенного спокойствия. — Она ничего не значит. Ты — значишь.

Непонятно, кто из них в большей степени поспособствовал тому, что теперь Шерлок оглаживает лицо и шею Джона самыми уголками подушечек пальцев.

— Наверное, она прекратила нападки, когда... Когда я сказал, что если она сохранит моё имя в тайне от широкой публики, то сможет продать следующий разговор со мной на любую первую полосу любой газеты. Извини, тогда я не нашёл ничего умнее, чем пообещать ей наше совместное интервью. Знаю, ты их ненавидишь, но...

—  _Эксклюзивное_ интервью? — Ироническая усмешка появляется на губах сама собой. Бровь тоже взлетает на лоб без сознательного участия Шерлока в этом процессе. — О наших _эксклюзивных_ отношениях?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что именно этого все ждут.

— Но мы им этого не дадим.

— О нет. Не дадим, — ухмыляется Джон, укладывая свою голову Шерлоку на живот. — Всё, что я собираюсь дать, я отдаю тебе. Без остатка, любовь моя.

На кончиках его волос всё ещё собирается влага, и это приятно. Сегодня в доме на 221В было достаточно пламени. И, если уж вспоминать о нём, у Шерлока есть парочка вопросов на тему:

— Кстати, не расскажешь, почему вообще купил эти свечи?

— Решил подстраховаться, — лениво поясняет Джон, потягиваясь. Пальцы ног цепляют одеяло, и он подтаскивает его поближе к себе, заключая в объятия — заодно с ногой Шерлока. — На случай, если у тебя кончится горючее в спиртовке.

— Я знаю, где лежит твой «Jack Daniel’s». Зачем мне свечи, если я всегда могу разбавить остатки спирта твоим виски?..

— Вот именно, Шерлок. Вот именно.

_*_

У журналистки несколько островатый подбородок и слишком узкие плечи, отчего её фигура смотрится угловатой, а лицо — хищным. На Джона она смотрит неприятно благожелательно, однако послушно занимает указанное Шерлоком место. В гостиной жарковато: он специально растопил камин, не прислушиваясь к требованиям Джона «прекратить наконец делать из их жилища финскую сауну». Если цена того, что Джон выйдет к репортёрше в шортах, — какое-то локальное повышение температуры, Шерлок готов принести в жертву собственный комфорт. Временно. Цель оправдывает средства, ведь так?..

Они устраиваются напротив, подтащив свои кресла чуть ближе. Рейчел положила на столик между ними диктофон, отчего-то не цифровой, а старый, кассетный. Семейная реликвия — мгновенно определяет Шерлок. Дамочка из семьи профессионалов по части журналистских расследований.

— Ваш отец — Эрик Блумквист.

— Блестяще, мистер Холмс, — улыбается она, зажимая кнопку «начать запись». — Навыки работы с Google у вас имеются.

Только предостерегающий взгляд Джона удерживает Шерлока от язвительного сверх всякой меры комментария. Впрочем, положение это не спасает. Мисс Блумквист подготовила целый ряд неожиданных вопросов, порой составленных так затейливо, что обычный человек только на середине собственного ответа поймёт, что выдал больше, чем ему бы хотелось.

Обычный человек. _Не_  Шерлок Холмс. Который вежливо кивает и сперва переводит вопросы журналистки на понятный Джону язык, а потом переплетает руки, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как от с трудом сдерживаемого раздражения её шея идёт красными пятнами.

И когда Рейчел, всё интервью пристально разглядывающая Джона, выскажет свои идиотские соображения по поводу ссадин на его коленях, Шерлок лишь довольно улыбнётся — а затем в подробностях расскажет ей, каким образом эти ссадины были получены.

_Да, вот на этом самом диване для клиентов, где вы сейчас сидите._

_*_

Майкрофт откажется говорить, во сколько ему обошлась плёнка. 


End file.
